


You'll be forgiven

by cakeacake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeacake/pseuds/cakeacake
Summary: Sometimes you have regrets and have to work through them with a side of soft romance to help.
Relationships: Aeleus/Even (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Radiant Garden Family Exchange





	You'll be forgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Aeleus/Even out in the world so this was very lovely to do!  
> Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
